Prueba de compatibilidad
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Shinigami-sama le ha encargado un favor a Kim, debera realizar las pruebas a todos sus compañeros de clase pero...¿sera la misma prueba para las parejas mixtas? ¡¿Y porque todos ellos sacan el porcentaje máximo!...SxM
1. Prólogo: Aprendiendo a usar esa cosa

**Kasumi is here again! Etto...pues bien ya saben, este es un nuevo fic...**

**contendra una serie de "one-shots" aunque si tendran algo que ver entre todos...bueno dejemoslo como capitulos :D**

**en fin...lo prometido es deuda Naomii-chan! pronto les dejo el primer "one-shot" o capitulo cuya pareja sera...**

****redobles de tambores****

**SOUL X MAKA! OK demasiado predecible ¬w¬ este fic contendra OC por lo que pondre sus caracteristicas y todo cuando lo suba...uff mas trabajo D: bueno nos leemos abajo!**

DISCLAIMER: Ya lo conocen! x)

**

* * *

**

**Prueba de compatibilidad.**

Prólogo.

En el centro de la Death Room, un ser de apariencia cómica se encontraba mirando pensativamente unos papeles; de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente y mando a llamar a lo qué sería la persona más indicada para hacerle lograr su cometido.

-Kim, Shinigami-sama te ha llamado, qué vayas a la Death Room- mencionó una joven de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, Jaqueline, a su técnica, una joven de cabello corto y peli-rosa de ojos verdes.

-Ah, claro...-y se levantó para dirigirse a la oficina del director. Kim se encontraba ya enfrente de Shinigami-sama; este la saludo como solía hacer mientras ella saludaba cordialmente aunque la duda la mataba, necesitaba con urgencia saber que era lo que su director necesitaba de ella.

-Etto...Shinigami-sama ¿me necesitaba?-pregunto cordial.

-Veras, Kim-chan, tengo una tarea que encargarte... ¿has oído hablar de la habitación de realidad virtual que hace poco se construyo aquí en la academia?-pregunto con su voz chistosa.

-He oído un poco sobre eso...-mencionó la chica desviando su mirada.

-Pues bien, la construimos para poder llevar a cabo la "Prueba de compatibilidad" entre los técnicos y armas del Shibusen. Quería de favor encargarte las pruebas de todos los alumnos de tu clase Kim-chan.-

-¿De todos los alumnos?-pregunto exaltada la chica.

-Asi es, comienza primero con las parejas de un solo género...- mencionó Shinigami-sama.

-Eso quiere decir, con parejas de chicos y chicos y las de chicas y chicas ¿no?-

-Claro, como tú y Jaqueline-chan y Ox-kun y Harvar-kun...-

-Entiendo, ¿es realmente necesario?-pregunto un poco fastidiada.

-Si no lo haces, se lo puedo encargar a otra persona Kim-chan, pero no recibirás aquello que le daré a mi colaborador o colaboradora...-

-¿Aquello...? ¿Podria ser...?-sorprendida Kim, pensaba qué podría cumplir con el trabajo con tal de tener aquello.

-Lo qué tu quieras Kim-chan...-

-Acepto-contesto decidida.-¿Y en qué consiste la prueba Shinigami- sama?-pregunto interesada o haciéndose la interesada.

El ser cómico le explicó detalladamente todo lo qué tenía qué hacer, Kim asentía con cada instrucción que daba; no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando su director le dijo como podrían salir las parejas mixtas.

-Déjeme recapitular...-mencionó la peli-rosa.

-Usted me dará lo qué yo quiera con tal de hacerle estas pruebas a los demás...-Shinigami asentía...-Primero tendrán qué entrar al cuarto virtual y ahí se les pondrá un casco qué los tele transportará a aquel mundo alterno con el que sueñan; para las parejas de un solo género tienen qué pasar por los obstáculos qué se les presentan y para las mixtas la única manera de salir es...de ese modo; segundo, las parejas deben sacar un 100% de compatibilidad y si salen menos de la mitad se les hará otra prueba con el profesor Stein ¿no?-

-Asi, es...-asintió el director.

-Es sencillo-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.-Dejemelo a mi, Shinigami- sama, no lo decepcionare-

-Eso espero Kim-chan, dame los reportes de las pruebas cuando termines...-

-¡Hai!-

La peli-rosa salió del despacho de su director y cerrando la puerta, una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-Tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto-mencionó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

-¡Kim!-un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah...¡Jackie!-miró a su compañera.

-¿Sucedio algo?-pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Shinigami-sama me pidió un favor...-

-¿Un favor?-pregunto extrañada.

-Si, debo hacerle las pruebas de compatibilidad a todos los de la clase para saber si sus almas están bien sincronizadas...-

-¿Prueba de compatibilidad?-pregunto una voz un tanto odiosa para la peli-rosa.-Oh! Ese es el destino que nos separa amada Kim!-

-Callate, Ox...-dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza.-Oye, espera...tal vez sirvas de algo...-mencionó Kim pensativa.

-¿Eh?-

.

.  
Un grupo de cuatro chicos se encontraban caminando en el pasillo del Shibusen, camino a una habitación.

-O-oye, ¿Kim realmente eso es seguro?-pregunto Jaqueline.

-Tranquila Jackie, Shinigami-sama me dio todas las instrucciones no debe ser tan difícil...-mencionó despreocupada.

.

.  
-Ok, Jackie, tenías razón...-dijo nerviosa la ojiverde, mientras veía un panel de control con muchos botones y palancas.

-Hmm...-se quejaba con nerviosismo.

-Kim, si no puedes hacerlo no lo hagas...-mencionó la chica arma con tal de animar a su técnica. Pero Kim recordó la razón del porque hace eso. "Aquello". No podía permitir qué se lo den a alguien más.

-No, yo lo haré...-dijo seria.

-Kim, ¿qué es lo qué hago?-mencionó Ox desde la habitación virtual de abajo, qué se podía ver a través de un cristal desde el cuarto de control.

-Solo cálmate y relájate no pasa nada...-mencionó Kim por un micrófono.

-Jackie, encuentra un botón qué diga "ON" y presionalo...-dijo desesperada.

Ambas chicas buscaban aquel botón hasta qué la castaña lo encontro y lo presionó. Todo el panel se iluminó de colores y salió una palanca de este.

-¡Ahora ya se como...!-exclamó contenta la pelirosa.

Presiono un botón amarillo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, la palanca jalo hacia abajo. Pudo divisar el casco qué se ponía en la cabeza de Ox.

-¿Y ahora qué?-grito Ox.

-Creo qué debes presionar el botón rojo Kim...-dijo su arma señalando aquel botón qué decía "presioname"

-Huh...está bien...-lo presiono la técnico despreocupadamente.

Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación virtual y ambas chicas pudieron divisar como Ox se iba "pixeliando" por así decir, e iba desapareciendo de abajo hacia arriba, también pudieron escuchar sus gritos de auxilio.

-¡Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa, Harvar debe ir dentro de poco!-exclamó Kim a través del micrófono.

-¿Qué?-grito desesperado el chico con anteojos.

Y pronto desapareció.

-Ah...Kim, ¿saldrán vivos de está?-pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-Tranquila, estarán bien, mientras Harvar y Ox estén en el mismo lugar.-

Tiempo después, las chicas aún esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros dentro del cuarto de control.

-Kim...¿no crees qué ya es tiempo de qué regresen? Llevan más de dos horas ahí dentro...-

-Hmm, supongo qué tienes razón Jackie-dijo la peli-rosa levantandose de su asiento.-Oh, bien...como los saco...-decía mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el panel, hasta qué vio un control qué decía "Salida de emergencia"-¿Sera eso?-se pregunto a si misma. -Huh, qué más podría pasar...-dijo despreocupada.

Kim lo presiono y una luz iluminó de nuevo el cuarto virtual trayendose así a sus compañeros consigo.

-¡Harvar, Ox!-exclamó la castaña mientras abría la puerta para poder ver a sus compañeros.

-Ah...eso fue muy relajante...-suspiro Harvar.

-¡¿Como puedes decir relajante? Eso fue horrible-decía Ox abrazandose a si mismo.

-¿Como les fue?-dijo la pelirosa llegando despreocupadamente.

-¡Kim!-exclamó Ox llendo hacia los brazos de la susodicha, aunque  
ella lo esquivo.

-Fue horrible!-volvió a decir.

-Huh?-Kim estaba confundida.-Pero se supone que tenía qué ir a su mundo soñado.-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Asi fue-dijo el arma de Ox.

-No, no fue así...-dijo el tecnico.

-Ya basta, de todos modos ustedes sólo sacaron el 52% de compatibilidad-mencionó Kim enojada.

-¡No es culpa nuestra que no sepas manejar esa cosa!-exclamó molesto Ox.

Kim infló sus mejillas y le dio la espalda a Ox, ignorando su comentario y desapareció de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en un sonido sordo.  
Jaqueline y Harvar veían con desprecio a Ox.

-Ox, Kim se esforzó demasiado para ser su primera vez en esto, si funcionó o no, no es su culpa, deberías ir a disculparte-mencionó la castaña con tranquilidad, Harvar solo asintió.

Ox, resignado fue a buscar a Kim, encontrandola en uno de los pasillos del Shibusen.

-Etto...Kim...-murmuro nervioso, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kim lo escuchara; ella bajó su cabeza.

-Lo siento-dijo secamente la pelirosa.

El chico se sorprendió, se supone que el debía pedirle disculpas no ella.

-Kim, yo debería disculparme-

-No, está bien-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.-Me tome esto demasiado a la ligera, y por mi culpa casi les pasa algo...si no fuera por Jaqueline ustedes aún seguirían ahí...-

-Kim...-

-Esta bien Ox, terminaré de hacer las pruebas y como recompensa...- mencionó la chica. Por un momento pensó "por mucho que me duela"- Compartire "aquello" contigo...-dijo con una sonrisa, descorcentando a su amigo con eso de "aquello". Kim se despidió de Ox y siguió con su labor.

Había pasado un día desde que pasaron las pruebas de las parejas de un sólo género. Kim le entrego los reportes a Shinigami-sama y no muy convencido le dijo a la pelirosa qué comenzara a trabajar ya con las parejas mixtas, ella asintió y fue a realizar su cometido. Por otro lado Jaqueline caminaba por los pasillos de la academia cuando se topó con Ox.

-Hola Jaqueline-

-Ah, hola Ox-

-¿Y Kim?-

-Ah, está empezando a hacer las pruebas de compatibilidad de las parejas mixtas.-mencionó la chica.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿ustedes ya hicieron la prueba?-pregunto interesado.

-Si, sacamos el 82% de compatibilidad...-mencionó con desgano.

-Al menos sacaron más que nosotros...-

-Me pregunto si a las parejas mixtas les irá mejor o peor que a nosotros...-

En otra parte, Kim buscaba a su primera pareja mixta de la clase, para su suerte, _encontró a Maka._

**Dejen reviews! siii! No te cuesta mucho! solo .5 centavos de tu tiempo x)**


	2. El mundo de Maka y Soul

**Hi! Kasumi is here again! Wiii! I'm so very very happy! xD**

**me agrada que les haya gustado tanto esta historia :D espero no decepcionar a nadie con este cap...que en mi opinion es algo corto..:S pero bueno, espero les gustee! por fin me escribi esto xD se me ocurrio ayer todo x) ok..si tenia una idea, de hecho iba a ser mucho mucho mas largo pero mi dedo se cansa D: y prometi dejarselos aparte para hoy...además de que ando enferma...yes i'm sick D:...entonces se "supone" que yo no deberia estar aqui xD pero a quien le importa eso ;P como sea...**

**CAP SOUL x MAKA!**

**El proximo "capitulo" o como sea...sera una pareja OC que ha estado andando en mi cabeza desde el año pasado ¬_¬ y por eso queria subirlo...ya es decision suya si lo leen o no x) pero me gustaria mucho si lo leen...si me dicen que si...les hago otro Soul x Maka xD ok...(que coraje ¬w¬) en fin...(ya lo habia dicho antes digo mucho "en fin") mi bandeja de entrada ha estadoo llena wiii! espero les guste este cap x) al final respondo reviews :D nos leemos!**

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENCE...BLA BLA BLA...YA SABEN LO DEMAS (: **

* * *

**Prueba de compatibilidad.**

********

Capítulo 1: El mundo de Maka y Soul

Kim había terminado con las parejas de un sólo género, por lo que inicio su búsqueda para empezar con las parejas mixtas. Para su suerte encontró a Maka.

-Oye, Maka-la pelirosa llamó la atención de la rubia.

-Ah, Kim, hola...-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Maka, ¿oye, podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto la pelirosa con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Ah, claro...-no sonó muy convencida.

Kim tomó de la mano a Maka y la empezó a llevar hacia la habitación virtual. Kim estaba ansiosa, por fin podría ver lo que muy pocos han visto y eso es la verdadera relación que Maka guardaba con su arma, aunque la pelirosa no lo vería, sabía perfectamente (si sus cálculos son correctos) que Soul y Maka sacarían el 100%, claro que ella los había visto en varias partes estando juntos y conocía en parte que Maka sentía cierta atracción hacia Soul. Así qué ansiosa arrastró a Maka por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto.

.

-¿Prueba de compatibilidad?-preguntaba una rubia cenizo sumamente confundida.-¿Es realmente necesario?-

-Maka, es una orden de Shinigami-sama no querrás que se entere de que una de sus mejores estudiantes no hizo la prueba solo porque tenía miedo de que sacara bajo porcentaje ¿verdad?-dijo Kim con el fin de chantajearla.

-¡De ninguna manera! Soul y yo tenemos buena sincronización no le tengo miedo a unos números tontos...-sonrió orgullosa la rubia.

Kim sonrió victoriosa.

-Bien, entonces ve al cuarto, la sesión está a punto de empezar...- dijo Kim empujánndola a la habitación virtual.

-Esta bien, está bien...-y se puso en el centro.-¿que se supone que deba hacer?-

-El casco bajará y te "tele transportara" por así decirlo a tu mundo soñado. Claro que será un universo alterno al que vivimos...te diré lo demás por micrófono, iré a preparar la sesión.-mencionó Kim desconcertando a la rubia.

-D-de acuerdo...-dijo no muy convencida.

.

-Bien Maka, el primer paso para que puedan tener un porcentaje alto es que Soul también entre al mismo universo que tu, para poder salir, deben pasar todo el tiempo juntos-decía la chica pelirosa desde el micrófono, presiono un botón amarillo, luego bajo la palanca y empezó a divisar como el cuerpo de Maka se empezaba a pixelar.

-¿Eso es todo?-mencionaba la chica rubia.

-Ah si, para poder salir tienen que...besarse...-dijo divertida mientras presionaba un botón rojo.

-¿Que?-exclamó exaltada la rubia antes de desaparecer.

-Hehe, ahora te toca a ti, Soul...-murmuraba la chica pelirosa con malicia.

.

Maka POV.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, dormía plácidamente sobre mis brazos que por cierto estaban todos entumidos, los estire para una mejor comodidad y me di cuenta que dormía en un escritorio.

-¿Que es esto?¿Donde estoy?-estaba sumamente confundida...Ah es verdad, la prueba.  
Me empecé a tocar por varias partes del cuerpo pues me sentía un poco extraña.  
-Cabello...Largo  
-Altura...un poco más alta de la normal  
-Piernas...más largas  
-Pecho...igual que siempre

Bueno, supongo que a eso no se le puede hacer nada, creo que al entrar a "mi mundo soñado" crecí sin darme cuenta como unos cuatro años. En fin, mire a mi alrededor para saber mejor donde estaba.

Era...Era...¡Una biblioteca! ¡Definitivamente es mi mundo soñado!

Di varias vueltas a mi alrededor, pasando por todos los pasillos de los grandes y bien amados libros hasta que algo llamó mi atención. En un estante estaban todos los libros revueltos; donde se suponía debían ir los de romance estaban los de misterio y los de misterio estaban en donde los de terror, los de terror estaban en los infantiles y estos donde los de misterio. Hice una mueca de desaprobación y me puse a arreglar los libros. Luego de que por fin pude pasar todos los libros...de romance en donde deben estar, escuche que alguien abría la puerta por el sonido de unas campanitas qué tenía, mire a ver a la entrada y ahí estaba un chico albino de ojos carmesí.

-¿Soul?-pregunté no muy convencida.

-¿Maka?-me miró a ver.

-¿Soul eres tú?-me acerqué un poco más a él.-¿O eres un holograma?- levanté el libro que tenía en las manos para confirmar bien lo que era, sin embargo el se inclinó y me dijo que no lo golpeara con otro de mis Maka-chop.

-¡Si, eres Soul!-grite con alegría.-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Pues lo mismo que tu, la prueba, Kim me obligó a hacerla...-

-Huh...-suspiro.

-Oye Maka, ¿cómo que crecimos un poco verdad?-

-Eh? Ah si, como unos 4 cuatro años...-dije con una sonrisa. Soul me miraba fijamente y recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza con su mirada. Me sentía tensa. Hasta que fijo su vista en un punto fijo.

-¿Algunas cosas nunca cambian verdad?-sonrió burlescamente. Suerte que es una biblioteca, tenía mi libro más que preparado.

-Maka...CHOP!-

-Esta bien, está bien, perdón...-decía mientras se quejaba de dolor y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame mejor!-exclamé enojada.

-¿Ayudarte? Sabes qué ni siquiera hago la cena bien ¿y quieres qué te ayude?-

-Soul, por nuestro bien, debemos pasar más tiempo juntos para poder salir de aquí...-dije dándole la espalda.

-Estas olvidando el beso...-dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Asi que lo sabes...-

-Hmph, Kim me lo dijo...-

-¡Eres un insensible!-dije mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Au, auch, está bien-se levantó de golpe pues sentía solamente el aire entre mis manos, sin que yo me lo esperara, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, sentía el calor que su pecho emanaba llegando hacia mi espalda y recorriendo todo mi ser. Una respiración insistente estaba cerca de mi oído.

-Oh...¿Quieres qué te bese?-susurró seductoramente. No pudo evitar sonrojarme, ¿sonrojarme digo? ¡Estaba completamente roja! ¡¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de un idiota como él?

-S-Soul...-dije soltándome de su agarre. Para cuando volteé, su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío.

-M-Mejor ayúdame a ordenar los libros ¿quieres?-y me alejé de él.

-Huh...-escuche un largo suspiro de su parte.

Arreglábamos los libros como debe de ser, arrastre a Soul para qué me ayudara, pero estábamos en un muy incómodo silencio que nadie decidió romper. Entonces, me puse a pensar. Si Soul y yo tenemos qué be-be-besarnos ¿las demás parejas también? Y qué pasaría con un equipo como el de  
Kid, es decir, ¿tendría qué besar a Liz y a Patty?

-¡Maka...!-exclamó Soul sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que estás haciendo? No te has movido desde hace rato-dijo...¿preocupado?

-Ah, no, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en Kid...-mencione mientras ponía un libro en su lugar. Pude notar como Soul estuvo a punto de poner un libro cuando se quedó a medias, creo yo un poco tenso.

-¿Que tienes qué estar pensando en Kid?-dijo con un tono de molestia en la voz. ¿Que le pasa?

-Solamente pensaba si Kid tendría qué besar a Liz y a Patty también, eso es todo...-

-¿Y porque te importa tanto con quien o no se bese?-pregunto con el mismo tono.

-No se...fue el primero qué se me ocurrió...-ya me estaba empezando a molestar.

-¿Y porque no pudiste pensar en Black Star y Tsubaki por ejemplo?-

-¡Ya te dije que fue el primero que se me ocurrió!-levante el tono de mi voz.

-¿Ah si? ¡Entonces si ahora mismo yo te digo "vamos a una cita" tú de seguro no vas a querer por que vas a estar pensando en Kid!-

-¡Eso no es verdad, no siempre pienso Kid!-

-¡Ha!-río con arrogancia-¿No siempre? Es decir, qué si piensas en él...-

-¿Cuál es tu proble-?-¿huh? Esperen un minuto...

-¿Que dijiste?-dije confundida.

-Que siempre piensas en Kid...-

-No, no eso, antes...-

-¿Black Star y Tsubaki?-

-¡No! Agh! ¡Lo de en medio!-me empezaba a molestar.

-¿Que cosa? No dije nada más...-

-¡No! ¡Lo de la ci-ci-cita!-dije con un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

Soul enarcó una ceja y río nervioso.

-Maka, Maka, Maka, el trabajo ya te está afectando...-dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡No estoy jugando Soul! ¡Tú lo dijiste!-

-Yo no dije nada...-

-¡Claro qué si! Dijiste qué si tu me pedías una cita ahora mismo no aceptaría porque estaría pensando en Kid.-

-Ah, eso...-no sonó muy convencido.

Hubo un silencio de su parte, no volvió a decir nada.

-Acepto-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Aceptas qué?-

-Lo de la cita, acepto...-repetí.

-Yo-Yo no lo decía enserio yo...-desviaba su mirada.

Le mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentí su mirada de "qué remedio..." dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Unas malteadas después de esto?-

-Hai-respondí alegre.

Estaba ansiosa, mi primera cita con Soul, bueno ok, no es como si nunca salgamos juntos...Cuando por fin terminamos de arreglar los libros, me cambie de ropa y nos fuimos. Cuando salimos nos dimos cuenta de qué este mundo aún seguía siendo Death City.

-Parece ser qué solo somos humanos comunes y corrientes...-mencione alzando mi vista al cielo.

-Si, aquí no hay demonios, brujas, shinigamis ni armas ni técnicos...- mencionó Soul con nostalgia.

-Entonces...¿como es qué nos conocemos?-pregunté curiosa.

-Tal vez somos amigos o conocidos...-

-Si, debe ser eso...-conteste decepcionada.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta topar con un Deathbucks decidimos quedarnos ahí, aunque nuestro menú cambiará un poco. Luego de que nos sentáramos y pidiéramos algo, el celular de Soul sonó, dejándolo desconcertado pues no sabía si tenía celular o no; aún así contesto.

-Yo-

-¿Black Star?-dijo confundido. Yo le mire extrañada.

-¿Universidad?-decía confundido.

-¿Quien?-

-¿Que yo qué?-

-¿Como qué me está engañando?¿De qué hablas?-decía alterado. A mí me estaba empezando a molestar. Fruncí un poco el ceño, Soul me miró de reojo y luego miró a la ventana; frunció el ceño y cerró su celular. Mire a ver hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, un chico peliazul sonreía con superioridad.

-Black Star...-susurró con molestia.

Pronto entró a la cafetería y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¡Viejo! ¿Así qué engañas a Jaqueline porque ella lo hace no? Nyahaha!-

Espera...¿como? ¿engañando? ¿Jaqueline?

-¿C-Como?-dije sorprendida.

-E-Espera Maka, no es lo qué tu crees...-

-Nyahaha! Viejo no tienes de qué preocuparte, si ella te engaña tu hazlo también ¿no? Pero debo admitir que Jaqueline está mejor...-mi paciencia se acabó.

-¡Maka...CHOP!-y le azoté el libro en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ah, además es agresiva...-lo rematé.

-Ahora, Soul explica...-dije con una mirada sombría.

-Etto, bien...según lo qué me dijo Black Star actualmente estoy yendo a una universidad y Jaqueline era mi novia, pero como hoy no fui, me estaba engañando con Killik es por eso que Black dice qué se ¿lo estoy devolviendo contigo ¡pero te juro que yo no se nada de esto Maka!-

-huh...este no es mi mundo soñado, ¡es el tuyo!- exclamé en la cara de Soul.

-No tienes que molestarte conmigo, ¡te digo qué no es mi culpa!- respondió furioso.

-Nyahaha! Viejo, mejor termina con alguien si no quieres problemas...-

-¡Eso es! Terminaré con Jaqueline de una vez ¿Donde está, Black?-

-Huh...en la universidad...-contestó sin importancia

Soul se levantó de golpe y me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome hasta la universidad.

-¡Espera Soul…Las bebidas!-

.

.

.  
-Asi que esta es la universidad, no es tan grande como creí...-dijo Soul mirando la estructura.

-No importa eso...termina con Jaqueline rápido...-dije con molestia.

-¿Celosa?-sonrió burlescamente.

-Como si tú no lo hubieras estado con Kid...-dije retante.

-Touché...-musitó pero lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara, sonreí victoriosa; así que Soul si estaba celoso.

-¿Soul?-una voz hizo que escuchara con atención.-¿Eres tu mi Soul?-

¿¡MI SOUL! Que rayos le pasa a esta tipa...fruncí el ceño.

-Jaqueline, he venido a terminar con esto...-dijo Soul muy decidido.

-¿De que hablas Soul?-pregunto la castaña con suma inocencia fingida.

-Terminamos...-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-

-Tu me engañaste con Killik ¿no es así?-

Jaqueline abrió sus ojos por sorpresa, al parecer era cierto. Frunció su ceño y me miró con desprecio.

-¿Y ella quien es?-pregunto con arrogancia.

-Es mi novia-contesto decidido. Un minuto ¿que?

-Soul...-musité llamando su atención.

-Shhh, esto puede funcionar y de una vez saldríamos de aquí...-

-¿Salir? ¿De que estás hablando?-

-Si es así, demuéstralo...-dijo Jaqueline con superioridad-De acuerdo, lo admito, si te engañe con Killik...¿algo más?-

-No, es todo lo que necesito...-dijo Soul secamente.

De la nada apareció junto mío, me tomo de los hombros y bruscamente me besó. Me impresione un poco por la brusquedad pero aún así le correspondí y el beso se hizo más tierno y apacible...o al menos eso creí. Soul quería saborear mi boca con su lengua, por instinto lo deje, ¿o sólo fue porque yo también quería? Su boca tenía un sabor exquisito y deseaba que no parara, de no ser porque notamos que nuestros cuerpos se empezaban a pixelar, Soul y yo paramos. Nos miramos fijamente por un momento y sonreímos.

-¿Quieres continuar esto en casa?-pregunto pícaramente.

Reí ante su comentario.

-Claro...-respondí con una sonrisa. Y desaparecimos.

.

Normal POV

La pelirosa miraba con sorpresa el panel de control, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¡I-I-Imposible!-exclamó sorprendida. Para cuando grito Soul y Maka se encontraban a un lado de Kim.

-¿Que pasa Kim?-pregunto inocente la rubia.

-Ustedes, ustedes...¡son los únicos hasta ahora que tienen el 100%! ¿Que demonios hacen?-grito eufórica sacudiendo a la rubia.

-Ah, Kim, no querrás saber...-dijo Soul separando suavemente a Kim de Maka.

-Pe-Pero...-

-Kim, lo único qué se, es que mañana tal vez lleguemos tarde...- sonrió el albino torcidamente.

-O no llegaremos...-sonrió la rubia.

La peli-rosa miró fijamente a la feliz pareja, qué se iban tomados de la mano, vio como cerraban la puerta y luego escuchó unas risas provenientes detrás de la puerta. Su boca estaba casi llegando hasta el piso y su tic en el ojo empezaba a molestarla. Frunció el ceño, y se puso a pensar...¿qué quisieron decir Maka y Soul con qué no llegarían?

* * *

**bueno espero les haya gustado :D dejen reviews! me hacen feliz de veras de veritas -w- Ademas de que actualmente tiene un numero MUY ASIMETRICO DE REVIEWS! PORQUE SIETE! 7! NO PUDIERON SER OCHO! 8! T^T ONEGAI!**

**Liz Wland hc: **no sabia que era tu frase D: gomen...u.u mi intencion no es hacer plagio enserio T^T entiendo si me quieres matar por plagio yo lo haria! porque demonios no tengo una imaginacion mas grande! kill me God! Kill me! ok no...hehe eso no me lo sabia enserio...O.O yo lo vi en otra cosa xD no en lo tuyo pero no importa..ahora..eso de "agrega agua"...no me lo entendi O.O disculpa mi ignorancia xD, como sea que bueno que te gusto :) espero tambien te guste este cap ;D

**The Emptiness: **aqui la respuesta a tu pregunta xD, aunque era demasiado predecible...u.u...luego pense ya se! un golpe...pero dije..."no no tiene sentido" pero weno...espero te haya gustado este cap :D

**Naomii Hatsune: **Te agradezco infinitamente Naomii-chan! si gracias a ti subi este fic x) que bueno que te gusto! y no te decepcione xD! ni siquiera YO! se que le pazo a Ox xD solo se me ocurrio...por un momento pense en poner a donde entraron pero dije "este no es el punto aqui" entonces lo deje asi...y si tus sospechas eran ciertas eres psiquica! ok no..soy demasiado predecible ¬¬...well, espero este cap te haya gustado :D el proximo salen mis delirios! xD mis queridos OC xD

**Maka Vi Britannia: **Muchas gracias por comentar :D espero este cap igual te haya gustado ;)

**alexiel evans: **echii! ! xDD ok no, es broma es broma...haha creeme intente una vez hacer algo "pervert" en un fic...y creeme que no me sale...¬¬ desde eso no hago nada de eso x) pero esperoo que te haya gustado este cap! xD y mi intento de beso...O.O es primera vez que hago algo asi xD

**Airi Shiroi: **haha de eso se trata! dejar a todos con la intriga xD espero te haya gustado este cap!, yo tambien espero que te encuentres muy bien! ;D

**Candy-san: **bueno,como dije antes...soy demasiado predecible xD y bueno, este es el modo para que puedan salir las parejas mixtas xD espero no haberte decepcionadoo (por si querias algo "pervert" aqui no lo vas a encontrar ¬w¬)haha is a joke...es broma ;) espero te haya gustado este cap! x)

**Well, thanks a lot! Gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos! TuT y tmb por las que me agregaron a autor favorito y ambas! (,: i´m so very happy ^_^! well...yo me voy! ;) cuidense todas y otra cosa...no creo que pueda subir el proximo cap pronto...apenas lo estoy empezando a escribir...come sea...:D cuidense y nos leemos! ;)**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan!**


End file.
